


Burning

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Panic Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam is burning and nothing can stop it but blood.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> For my @spngenrebingo Card, the Panic Room square. Set during 4x21.

It burned.

It wasn’t burning from the outside, it was burning from the inside.  Of course, the room itself was hot, the fan above barely circulating air in and out.  But no, this was a burning from the inside.

Sam’s mind felt like it was boiling, his thoughts pulling him a million different ways.  His eyes couldn’t focus, his head hurt.  His body ached for something…anything…

No, it wasn’t aching for just anything.  It was aching for blood. 

Fuck, maybe Dean was right.  Maybe Sam was addicted.

 _No_.  Sam was doing this to kill Lilith, that was all he wanted, not anything else.  He needed it, to kill her, not for himself, but for the world.

It was one thing earlier when Alastair was torturing him.  That was a physical pain similar to what Sam had felt a hundred times before in his life.  The cutting and stabbing… it was torture, but he could live through that.

But _this_ …this _burning_ …

Even the heartbreak of talking to himself, his younger self, then his mother, and then Dean?  That clenching of his chest, the emotional scarring and torture he’d been put through during those conversations was nothing compared to this _burning_.

Sam looked down at his hands, feeling like the veins were going to burst out of his skin with how much they burned.  That, and the boiling of his mind…

He had to get out of this room, this cage, this cell.

How could Dean and Bobby just put him here and leave him?  How could Dean just let him burn?

The clicking of his restraints opening and the door creaking on its hinges seemed to temper the burning inside of him.

Cool air wafted into the room, and Sam couldn’t help but follow it out, willing to do anything to make the burning stop.


End file.
